


Bloody Big Cat ~or~ There’s a Special Kind of Leave for That

by Dart



Series: QB-E1 2020 Fest [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective James Bond, kidnapped!Q, shifter!bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dart/pseuds/Dart
Summary: It’s one thing toknowthat 007’s shifter form was a lion, but it was quite another to be under the massive beast.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: QB-E1 2020 Fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822318
Comments: 32
Kudos: 181





	Bloody Big Cat ~or~ There’s a Special Kind of Leave for That

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Mely/Celyan: “Could I get your version of Bond as a big cat? How about both of them in the field and Bond has to save Q in his cat form, and then things happen? And by things I mean anything from flirting to cuddling to more, take it wherever it leads you lol. Or even bickering because Q’s happy to be saved but he’s feeling like he’s suffocating under Bond’s cat form? 😆”

Q didn’t belong in the field. Q didn’t want to be in the field. Q was in the field. With James _Sodding_ Bond because god forbid budgetary dealings be his biggest woes. 

The mission had gone south _because of fucking course it fucking had,_ though it wasn’t due to a giant exploding tower of flame caused by James Bond. For once. That was a bit of a shock.

Now, agents aren’t supposed to just shift willy nilly. One must maintain the element of surprise by not revealing to anyone who will live to tell the tale and all that. They have policies and procedures. All spelled out.

But he and Bond had only just been grabbed, the main kidnapper hadn’t even gotten his demands out yet. The kidnappers hadn’t even confiscated Q’s 4th phone, the really, _really_ tiny one. The great ripping sound hadn’t even registered before there was lots and lots of screaming and then shortly not even a little screaming.

It’s one thing to _know_ that 007’s shifter form was a lion, but it was quite another to be under the massive beast.

007 had ripped out the throat of everyone in the room and then stood over Q. He stood and honest-to-fucking-god _ROARED._

Q put up with it for a little bit. Fine, fine. Give the man his due. Better than getting beat with a lead pipe. 

Still with the roaring. 

Q gave him a little poke. Right in that massive throat. It definitely wasn’t a stroke and most certainly not awe-filled. It was an impatient poke. 

The latest roar cut off. The lion looked down, same daft look as James, Q noted. 

“That is quite enough. Now if you’d just shift back, 007.”

The lion growled. And leaned down and _sniffed._ And sniffed. The ridiculous sniffing went on and on. 

“I’m fine! The only thing of me at risk was my hearing from all of that ridiculous roaring. I mean _really.”_

007 refused to shift back.

“Fine,” Q said. “Stubborn lout. I’ll just do what you’d do, shall I?”

Lion Bond looked a bit confused. It was rather cute, other than the great bloody maw, Q supposed. 

“I’ll just ask for your usual suite at that ostentatious hotel of yours you frequent. I know they won’t bat an eye.”

LionBond huffed. 

They did not bat an eye. It was appalling really. But also horribly handy and terribly, terribly convenient. They were shown to Bond’s usual suite. And before Q could even get a good look around, Lion Bond knocked Q onto the large pile of pillows—more of a mountain really—as gently as his massive paw would allow. 

And then James _Sodding_ Bond the LION held him in his great paws and began licking his hair! Massive slobbery sandpaper tongue. In his hair!

Goddamn _spiny_ tongue that was tugging on his hair. _Ungh._ Not only was the insufferable bastard sex on legs, he was sex on four legs. _Must. Resist. Seventh. Biggest. Kink._

“Stop it!” Q ground out. I’m the most totally unaffected voice ever. “It’s going to take _forever_ to wash out all of your ridiculous slobber!”

And then the infernal beast licked from his chin up past his nose into his hairline. The nerve!

* * *

Bond should really stop licking the back of Q’s neck. And over his ears. _Christ._ But Q had complained he was hurting him, yanking on his hair. He must have a sensitive scalp. 

But then Bond thought back to _that_ moment and stepped up his grooming. 

He and Q had been grabbed. Normally not a big deal, but then Bond was shifting because “OMG MY MATE IS THREATENED” thus the roaring, then the scenting for injury, then the grooming. Oh, and the vast quantities of blood. _That_ had come first and with extreme prejudice. 

His _mate_. 

He really should have shifted back by now. It’s not that he didn’t want to turn back. Okay fine, he was perhaps the slightest bit embarrassed. Maybe. Plus, he was pretty sure Q wasn't going to let him lick his face and neck. Well, outside of lion form. At least not yet. 

* * *

Q set down his fork. “Come on, Bond, you’re just picking at your eggs and raw steak. Are you injured? Is this some ploy to get out of Medical?” 

Bond growled. He _hated_ Medical. 

Q looked considering. And then Q pounced and checked over every inch of the lion. Bond was quite pleased to lie on his back and get his tummy stroked. _His mate was concerned!_ He chuffed. 

“Well, you’re not injured. What is it?” 

Bond gave a wriggle. _Just there. Rub my belly just there._

And Q _did._

“You look far too satisfied with yourself,” Q said. 

Bond opened one eye lazily. 

Q was giving him a look. 

Oh. Bond didn’t like that look. His clever mate was up to something.

“Well, whatever it is, you can save it for your AAR. I’m grabbing a shower and then calling Q Branch to arrange transport for you. In a giant kennel.”

Lion Bond grumbled. 

Q stripped out of his clothes as he went, with a backward glance that said, _Your move, Motherfucker._ Or maybe it was more _Don’t piss in my shoes,_ Bond couldn’t know for certain. 

Bond the lion paced in front of the bathroom door. Well, he paced as best he could. He was a large lion in a not large space.

Bond the man had a much easier time pacing in front of the bathroom door. 

The door opened. Q was standing there in a dressing gown with his arms crossed. Frowning. 

“Why are you moping out here?”

“I am most certainly _not.”_

“You’re most certainly on the wrong side of the door.”

“I didn’t know if I was welcome.” 

“You didn’t know if you were welcome,” Q repeated incredulously. 

“Well, after that display…”

“Yes, what was that display? All I ever hear is how the 00s are the most elite, best trained agents in the world and before he could even get out his name, let alone the organization he worked for, everyone had their throats ripped out.” 

“They threatened you.” 

“So?”

Bond mumbled, “Lion didn’t like that.”

“Cause I’m a cat person?”

“ _Causeyouaremymate_.”

“Could you repeat that for human ears?”

“The killing, the roaring, the scenting, the licking. It’s all because you’re my mate.”

“Your mate.”

Bond gave one short nod.

“You lose all of my precious hard work, have never once shown an iota of interest in me…”

“I flirt.”

“I’ve seen you flirt with a _vending machine,_ 007.”

“The cat figured it out first. Obviously.”

“The cat.”

“Yes. Well, you are fond of pointing out what a dumb arse I am at times.”

“I don’t know that it’s _fond_ so much as compelled to because MY GOD,” Q said.

Was Bond _sulking?!_

“So you really didn’t know if you were welcome or you just wanted to get out of washing out the mess you made of my hair?”

“I really didn’t know if I was welcome. I’m sorry I pulled your hair and hurt you.”

“Bond, you truly are the dumbest arse.” 

“But I’m _your_ dumbest arse?”

“Since you first called me Q in front of that bloody big ship.”

“Oh.”

“And I _like_ it when you pull my hair.”

Bond _prowled._ “It’s a good thing I called in Shifter Mate Leave for us. We have two weeks.”

“Two weeks? Seems a bit excessive.”

Bond _growled._

Q eeped. 

And then Bond _pounced._

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 on your phone is like your Mother-in-law rearranging your kitchen cabinets. “I’ll just put these five nonsensical linebreaks here when you’re not looking.”


End file.
